


just stay awhile with me

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton wakes up with an unexpected sleeping companion but it turns out better than he thought it could.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	just stay awhile with me

Blinking slowly, Patton lets his awareness reassert itself as he returns from dreamland and takes stock of where he’s at and his surroundings. The familiar lumps beneath him, tells him he’s on the couch and therefore, in the living room; which isn’t an uncommon occurrence. Neither is having a weight on his chest as Virgil and Roman both tend to fall asleep on him all the time and without regrets; apparently, he makes a really comfortable pillow.

However, when his weighted blanket of sorts moves in his sleep, Patton sees something he’s not expecting --- snake scales on the side of the man’s face. 

Deceit is the person laying on his chest.

He is cuddling Deceit.

Patton’s eyes widen as he processes that fact.

Now this situation is most unusual and he’s not sure how Deceit will react when he wakes up because he’s lying on top of his least favorite Side. Patton ignores the warm and tingling sensation in his chest because he knows Deceit hates him and he’s trying to keep his panicking down to the bare minimum

Somehow, he’s got to get out from underneath Deceit without waking him. 

Patton frowns.

Deceit looks like he hasn’t been getting much decent sleep lately so it’s doubly important that he does this right. Too bad none of the others are around to help him with this dilemma. 

He carefully removes one hand then the other from his shirt where Deceit was clinging onto him and Patton’s grateful he’s only having to deal with two of Deceit’s arms. Deceit shifts again in his sleep, giving Patton enough of a window to wiggle his way out from underneath him and place his feet on the ground, now sitting up with Deceit’s head in his lap as a pillow is used to replace Patton in Deceit’s grasp. 

That’s as far as Patton gets when he feels a hand on his arm causing him to look down at Deceit who is staring up at him, a strange sadness in his eyes that calls out to Patton. 

“Just stay a little longer. Please?” requests Deceit softly, “I...I haven’t been sleeping much lately.”

There’s something in his voice that lets PAtton know he’s being honest and that’s all that it takes for him to nod his head.

“Of course, Dee. I’ll stay as long as you want,” replies Patton equally as softly.

“Forever?” ask Deceit.

The human side of his face blushes when he realizes what he said but Patton leans down and kisses the top of his head.

“I like the sound of that.”

Deceit sits up so Patton can lay back down before cuddling up to the Moral side -- head on his chest with one of his arms draped across his waist.

Kissing the closest part of Deceit’s head he can reach, Patton sighs contently before they drift back off to sleep; unaware of the shrieks that will awaken them in a few hours time.


End file.
